


Pride!

by Alys27



Category: Robert - Fandom
Genre: Adam największy shiper, F/F, F/M, Gay Pride, Kuba i okulary, Lublin, M/M, Multi, Other, Pride, dziwne sytuacje, gorszy sort, koszulki i shipy, miasto inspiracji, miała być wieża, parada równości, pride month, queer, tęczowo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys27/pseuds/Alys27





	Pride!

Wrzucę jak tylko zedytuję ;)  
Chciałam zdążyć jeszcze w czerwcu, ale.. hmm...


End file.
